Past Fears, Past Memories
by RaneyLee
Summary: Dive is haunted by fears of the past and Duke is remembering things of his own past. What happens when Duke goes for a loop-de-loop when the subject of his past comes to earth? Is it good or bad? What about Dive's fears? Can he get over them? R
1. Chapter 1

Well, I went back and edited this thing. Changed whatever mistakes I found, added a sentence or two. . . ya' know. So, onward we go, eh?  
  
WARNING: Throughout this story IS child abuse. You don't have to read those parts if you don't want, but I'm just givin' ya'll a warning.  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the story and Allen. I have no right to claim the Ducks as my property. They belong to Michael Eisner.   
  
Ages:  
  
Wing: 21  
Dive: 17  
Duke: 26  
Grin: 28  
Tanya: 23  
Mallory: 20  
  
***Past Fear, Past Memories***  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
"For all that I do for you and this is how you treat me?!" the young boy, no older than nine, cried out in pain as he was kicked in the side.  
Tears rolled down his face and he mentally cried out for his older brother. He knew his brother would save him, he just knew he would. But his brother wasn't home. Only he and his foster father, drunk, angry, foster father. The child came back to reality as pain rushed through his small body again.   
"Get up, you little brat!" the adult ordered, then pulled the boy to his feet, cupping his chin in his hand," Disobedient little rascal, aren't ya'?"  
His dad hit him then threw the boy against the nearby wall. Quivering with fear, the nine year old shrank back into the wall, trying to get away. The older being came towards him in frightening, quick strides and towered above the boy. The tears of pain, sorrow, rejection, and fear cascaded down his cheeks as he tried to make himself smaller. It wouldn't help anyway. He couldn't stop the man from doing anything. While his father was tall and muscular, he was small and lean, and in no condition to protect himself. His father picked up the boy by his shirt that was fit only to be called rags, and lifted an empty glass bottle, bringing it down towards his head. . .  
  
"WILDWING!!!! NO!! LET GO!!!!! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!!" the young teen screamed from his dreadful sleep, tossing and turning.  
He kicked off his sheets and his pillow fell to the floor. Sweat covered his body as he tried to fight off his nightmare. The door opened on the other side of the room and a white drake came through, followed by two other drakes and two females. Wildwing rushed to his younger sibbling's bedside and gripped his shoulders.  
"Dive! Nosedive, wake up!! C'mon. baby bro'," he cried, gently shaking the fighting teen.  
"NO!!! LET ME GO!!! WING!!!!" tears were streaming down the blond's face as he fought against his brother, thinking it was his father, "CANARD, WILDWING!!!!!! Help!! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to, please don't. . ."  
Nosedive gave up his fight and started sobbing as Wing pulled his brother to his chest and let him bury his face. Wildwing rocked the sobbing teen, signaling to the team to go on back to bed. The older sibbling was so content in comforting his brother, he didn't notice that Duke had stayed behind, listening to the sounds of Dive's sobs and Wing's soothing voice.   
"D. . don't let h. . . him get me, W. . . Wing. . ." Nosedive's voice muttered from the still sleeping teen.  
"Shhh. . . it's ok, Dive. Nothing's going to get you. Everything's alright, now. Let it out, Nosedive. I'm here, just let it out. . ." Wing held Nosedive closer to him, even though his little brother was soaking his bare chest with tears.  
Tears started to well up in Duke's eye. When was the last time he had comforted his little brother? It had been a long time. No doubt, his own baby brother was probably dead from the camps by now. God, he missed him. The last time he had made contact with him was right before he ran away from home. Allen had been in bed asleep and Duke crept into his room to check up on him before he left. Putting a note on Allen's desk, along with his most prized possession, he gave his brother a kiss on the forehead then left out of the house, never to return. And he never DID return. He made a living by stealing wallets, money, jewelry, and anything else he could pick from the people on the streets. At the time he had been 17 and at 19, started his quest at gathering other thieves that later became known as the Brotherhood of the Blade. Even throughout his imfamous little 'career', he missed his brother, but kept an eye on him from a distance, watching his little bro' grow up without him, who was unaware of his 'guardian angel.' With a sigh of depression, he went over to the two brothers and sat on the other side of Nosedive then started to rub his back.  
Wildwing looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Duke shook his head with a 'don't ask' look. Wing gave a nod and turned his attention back to the teen in his arms. The two stayed with Dive, even after he calmed down and settled down into his bed, the covers being replaced by the two mallards. They were just content on where they were, Wildwing leaning back against Dive's headrest and Duke leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed. A long silent hour passed as the two members of the Mighty Ducks sat up and watched their youngest teammate sleep. A few more moments passed when Wing looked up, thinking he heard a broken sigh from Duke. The team leader spared a glance at the ex-theif to be surprised at how depressed his friend and secret idol looked.  
"Duke?" Wing whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"You okay?" Duke looked up at him in suprize.  
"What?"  
"Are you alright?" Wildwing repeated.  
"Yeah, Wing. I'm fine," he lied with a bit of hesitation.  
Lies. He was good at lies. But he could tell his leader didn't buy it. From what he found from earlier happenings, Wing could pry anything and everything he wanted out of someone, especially people he knew well. That look Wing gave him, even more intimadating without the mask, said that he'd better skip the lies and cut to the chase.   
"Wing, I'm fine, really. I'm just thinking about a few things from back home, is all."  
It wasn't entirely true, but not entirely a lie either. Wildwing seemed more satisfied with that and nodded. He knew that knowing Duke, things from 'back home' could be past nemenis' and such sort. He let the subject drop and leaned back to let his eyes rest for a moment only to fall asleep.  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
Okay, Chapter one complete. Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with the second (edited) chapter! Great, huh? Okay, one thing, Duke and Allen are 8 years and 9 months, basicly 9 years, apart. I also went back and redid Allen's profile. I guess you could call it a profie anyway. . . On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: aww... geeze, you guys should know the routine by now. . . I own nothing but Allen and the story.  
  
Ages:  
  
Wing: 21  
Dive: 17  
Duke: 26  
Grin: 28  
Tanya: 23  
Mallory: 20  
  
***Past Fears, Past Memories***   
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
The room was quiet, with the acception of the occasional soft snores vibrating throughout the room. The young figure under the bed sheets stired from his restless sleep and yawned with a stretch. Nosedive sat up and wearily glanced at the figures sitting up in sleep on his bed. With another yawn, the young teen rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, glanced at the two again, then shrugged to himself. He climbed over his older brother, being careful not to wake the light sleeper, and made his way towards his bathroom. There, he was able to get a good look at his appearance. He looked like. . . he couldn't decide WHAT he looked like, acually. His deep blue eyes were bloodshot with bags under them, his normally shiney, well kept blonde hair was limp and looked uncared for. With a groan, he leaned his forehead against the mirror.  
"Man, I really need a good HOT shower. I feel like crud, and look like it, too. . ." Dive grumbled, going over to the shower stall and turning it on,"Yeah, a good shower'll wake me up. . ."  
Stripping his night clothes, he stepped in, taking a few moments to enjoy the water splashing down on his body before grabbing the soap to lather up. A memory flashed across his mind as he passed over a forgotten scar on the side of his neck and front of his chest. Though healed, it was a deep scar. He hated it. It was one of the worst he'd ever gotten, and he had almost died from it. With a bit of frustration, he tried to shake the memory away, but it still played over in his head. . . .  
  
"Listen, you worthless brat. Don't you ever, EVER back talk me again, understand?!" the figure of the 10 year old's father towered above the frightened boy," DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!"  
"Y. . yes. . . s. . sir. . ." tears once again streamed down his face.  
The man pulled out his pocket knife and held it up to the boy's throat.  
"What was that, brat?" the child tried in vain to back away from the sharp blade before answering.  
"Yes. . sir," the boy choked out again.  
"Good, now come here. I SAID 'COME HERE'!" even more frigtened then before, the boy cowarded farther away.  
"Please. . . I'm sorry,. . . I won't do it again," he sobbed.  
"You're right, you won't," his father grabbed a handful of his blond, dirty, hair and slashed downward with the knife, cutting across the boy's neck and chest.  
The child screamed in agony as a waterfall of tears cascaded down. . .  
  
Nosedive snapped out of the memory with a start and, hurriedly, finished his shower. He climbed out and dried off, catching another glance at himself in the mirror.  
'Oh, man. . . I still don't look fit for nothing. Maybe something to eat'll help. Yeah, that always works. . .'  
Dive pulled on his t-shirt and jeans and peeked out his bathroom door to find Wing and Duke still sawing logs. With a slight chuckle, the teen crept out of his room and headed towards the kitchen with triple spicey tacos in mind.   
  
~Back in Dive's room~  
  
Duke gave a soft snort as he curled up in his sleep and muttered a few words of nonsense. . .  
  
"Hey, Duke! Come see!" the 6 year old voice of young Allen cried excitedly from outside.  
The 14 year old Duke gave a sigh as he closed his book and exited the house to see what his younger brother wanted.  
The young duckling was in the backyard, skating around in circles. A grin went across the youngster's face when he saw Duke. Allen hurriedly skated up to him with his hockey stick in hand and his neck length dark gray, white streaked hair moving away from his face from the force of the wind.   
"Duke! Watch me do my slapshot!"  
"K,' shoot," Allen's deep sea green eyes sparkled with excitment then readied himself for his slapshot.  
Duke watched as his little bro' skated from left to right, faking a glove shot and shot a high stick shot*. Allen punched the the air with his left fist and cheered. Duke ran up to him, scooping Allen up in his arms and twirling the young boy around.  
"Great one, kiddo!" Duke said, putting Allen back on his skates.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeap. C'mon, let's go get you a treat for that shot, huh?"  
"Great! Ok!" Allen exclaimed, throwing his arms around Duke.  
The two headed to the house to leave a note to their parents telling them where they were going. . . .  
  
Duke gave a soft moan as he opened his eyes. A smile crept across his face as he thought about that lttle memory until the stiffness in his back and neck made him realize he wasn't in his bed. A soft snore greeted his ears and he looked around for the source to find Wildwing sleeping at the head of Nosedive's bed. That's when the ex-thief was reminded of the night before and realized that the teen was no where around. The open bathroom door indicated he wasn't there and the pile of night clothes on the floor was what got Duke into figuring that Nosedive had dressed and left the room.   
'Hmm. . . figures. . . Werid for the kid to get up this early. Probably went to the kitchen, knowing him. Hope he's okay. That musta' been some nightmare last night. Guess I should get up since I'm awake. Awake. Yeah, right. That won't be until I have a cup of coffee. . .' Duke thought with a pop of his neck and a stretch.  
He climbed off the bed and crept out the door with a silent prayer that he hadn't woke Wildwing. Upon entering the hall, he gave a shiver as the chilly air seeped in through his feathers.  
"Gonna' have to do something about that air conditioner. It's freezing in here," the deep gray mallard muttered to himself, making his way towards the kitchen.  
Duke soon entered the kitchen to be blinded by bright lights and then greeted by the voice of Nosedive.  
"Hiya', Dukester! Great morning, huh? Opps. . sorry 'bout the lights, hee. . . Coffee?"   
Duke blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust then nodded, "Sure, kid. Coffee'll be great. Wait. . . you're cooking?"  
"Yeah, prob?" Nosedive placed a cup of coffee in his hands, "Black, just the way ya' like it, man."  
"Thanks," Duke said softly, bringing the cup to his beak to take a sip, "Want some help?"  
"Nah, I've got it. Paper's on the table if you want it," the teen stated, pointing to the neatly folded newspaper before moving back to the stove.  
While Duke read the paper and drank his coffee, Nosedive whipped up a breakfast for the team. Pretty soon, Mallory entered the kitchen and was startled to find Dive in front of the stove wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and an apron, flipping pancakes and frying bacon and eggs. Not long afterward, Tanya and Grin made their way to the kitchen as well. Last, but not least, Wing stumbled in with a yawn and wearily sat at the table. For once, he didn't have the mask on, which was a rare thing for the leader of the team. Dive fixed him a cup of coffee as well, putting in the two sugars and creme he knew his brother wanted in it and set it in front of the tired leader. He set the table while the bacon was finishing and took out the pitcher of orange juice and jug of milk, setting them in the center of the table.   
Meanwhile, while Dive was cooking, Duke was half reading the paper, half refering back to his dream from earlier. No, it was no dream, it was a memory. And he remembered it well, as well as many others. . .   
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
* (An: or for those of you that don't know, the stick side is the goalie's right and the glove, his/her left. Vise versa, if left handed.)  
  
Sorry it took so long, guys. But, hey, I got two story chaps out in the same day. Not bad if I say so myself. Review please! 


	3. Quick note

Ok, I've got bad news for chapter 3. Not horrible, but still bad. It seems that the notebook that I was writing it in, and drew two pics of Allen, mind you, decided that it was going to take a little trip of it own without me. So... I can't find it. And until I do, don't be expecting any chapters. Sorry you guys. Hopefully, it will show up VERY soon, 'cause I am NOT rewriting that chapter unless I ABSOLUTLLY have to! =P Just hope I find it....  
  
Sailor Vegeta 


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, after much mind debate and three rewrites, here's chapter 3! YAY!!! Aren't we oh so happy? Anyway, I'll jus' go ahead and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I'd go back and reread the part about Duke's dream in chapter 2. I went back and edited Allen's physical characteristics.  
  
Disclaimer: I believe we know the thing here. I don't own the Ducks. Now shoo, shoo! Go! Read!  
  
Ages:  
  
Wing: 21  
Dive: 17  
Duke: 26  
Allen: 17  
Grin: 28  
Tanya: 23  
Mallory: 20  
  
***Past fears, Past Memories***  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
The Raptor -  
  
"Every time I decide to take over the world. . .! Why must those blasted Ducks get in my way?!" Dragaunus growled, blasting a few of his droids into oblivion.  
"I believe I have an idea, Lord Dragaunus," Wraith spoke up from his frail position against his staff.   
"Tell me, Wraith," the Saurian Overlord sank down into his chair and mumbled to himself, "Anything would be better then what I have. . ."  
Wraith stepped closer to the throne, "You see, Lord Dragaunus, I have noticed that the two males, Wildwing's brother and that thief companion of theirs, have seemed a little distressed for some time. I was curious as to why, and entered their minds while they've slept. It seems, my Lord, that the younger one has been having nightmares of his father, but the other duck seems to have a younger brother by the name of Allen. I believe we could use that to our advantage."  
Dragaunus rubbed his snout in thought, "Are you saying that I should send someone back to Puckworld and retrieve this boy as a prisoner? And then use his capture to get at that blasted L'Orange?"  
"Precisely, my Lord."  
"What an excellent idea Wraith. Why didn't I think of this before?" Dragaunus pressed a button on his comm, "Siege, Chameleon! Report to me at once!"  
"Yeah, boss?" Chameleon asked after appearing in front of Dragaunus with Siege.  
"I want you two to go to Puckworld and find Allen L'Orange then bring him back to me," smoke rose from the Saurian's nostrils, "Don't screw up this mission. I want to give Duke a surprise reunion with his brother."  
Dragaunus laughed evilly, his chuckle echoing throughout the ship, sending shivers down the two henchmen's spines. . .  
  
Captain Comics -  
  
"Yo, homeys! Wuzzup?" Nosedive announced his entrance.  
"Hey, Dive! Where ya' been, man?" Thrash asked from his spot behind the counter.  
"Practice. Where else?" the teen replied, leaning against the counter, "Where's Mook?"  
"Ahh, she went out to get a couple burgers. She should be back soon," Thrash answered then noticed Nosedive's tried look, "You ok, man?"  
Dive grinned, "Just another one of those dreams," he waved it off, "I'll be fine."  
"Another one?!" the human teen's eyes widened.  
"Yeah. This one brought Wing and Duke to my room, and possibly the rest of the team, too," Nosedive sighed, running his fingers through his bangs, "Wing tried to get me to talk about it after breakfast, but I told him I didn't remember what it was about."  
"What 'was' it about?"  
Nosedive pulled himself onto the counter top and got comfortable, elbows rested on his knees and hands hanging between them.  
"I don't know where to start. . ." he muttered then lifted his head when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
"Just take your time, Dive. We've got all the time in the world," Thrash reassured, causing Dive to give a soft, thankful smile.  
At that moment, Mookie come through the doors, carrying a bag and some drinks, three, in fact.  
"Hey, guys. I thought you'd be here, Dive, so I got ya' somethin'," she handed him one of the cups after setting the bag down next to him, "What's goin' on?"  
"Dive-man had another nightmare last night," Nosedive slowly swished his coke around in the cup at the statement before taking a sip of it.  
"Oh, man, Nosedive. No wonder you look so trashed," Mookie rubbed his arm, showing her support.  
"Well. . . here's what happened. . ."  
  
Puckworld -  
  
"Yo, Allen!"  
The puck was caught by the hockey stick before it could get past the teen. His green eyes sparkled with excitement as he grinned at his friend then weaved his way through the opposite team's defense, taking the goalie by surprise and scoring. His team cheered and gave him a few high fives and slaps on the back. His grin broadened with pride.   
It had been a peaceful seven months since the Saurian Overlord had left the planet, along with the Strike Force, except for Canard. The former leader of the team had been found by the military not far from where Dragaunus and the Ducks had disappeared, unconsious and injured. Soon after, the rest of the Saurians had been driven off the planet and the droids were destroyed, leaving the Puckworlders to rebuild their homes. A lot had been done so far, but there was still a lot left to repair, but the Ducks didn't mind. As long as they were free from bondage, that was all that mattered to them.  
"Allen! Dinner's ready," a white female duck called from a doorway down the street.   
"Ok! Hang on!" Allen called back.  
Mrs. L'Orange smiled at her son before retreating back inside.  
"Well, guys. Looks like I've gotta' go," the two teams groaned, "Hey, don't worry, I'll see ya'll tomorrow," Allen turned, starting down the street, "Bye, guys!!"  
"Bye, Al! Yeah! Cya' tomorrow, man! Later!" the teams called after him.  
Allen didn't get far, though. A flash of green appeared in front of him, bringing him to an abrupt stop. The green turned into the immistakable figures of Saurians. The teenagers gasped in surprise and fear. They remembered these two. They were the right hand henchmen of Dragaunus himself.  
"Hey, there, kid, " Chameleon greeted with a smirk, making Allen back away, "Dragaunus needs you for a certain. . . project, so you're coming with us."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Allen growled, moving back a bit further only to be grabbed by two of Dragaunus' droids.  
Hehe. Sorry, kid. It's already on the agenda and ya' haven't got a choice," with that, the two Saurians teleported away, taking Allen with them.  
The teens stood in shock before exchanging glances with one another.  
"Mrs. L'Orange!! Mrs. L'Orange!!! Allen's gone!!!!" they shouted, skating towards the L'Orange home.  
  
Earth - The Raptor -  
  
Dragaunus grinned evilly when Siege and Chameleon appeared with the two droids holding a struggling Allen. The teen's eyes widened at seeing the Saurian Overlord.  
"Dragaunus..." he narrowed his eyes in a glare, "You son of a bitch!! Let me go!"  
"All in good time, duck, but first you're to be part of my plans."  
"What? Taking over the planet?" Allen growled and Dragaunus chuckled.  
"That would be part of it. . . Chameleon, Siege! Take our. . . guest to his 'room'."  
"'Room', Lord Dragaunus?"  
"His cell, Siege! Even 'I' knew that," Chameleon answered, morphing into a muscle bound wrestler and grabbing Allen.  
  
Captain Comics -  
  
". . .Whoa, man. Those are getting to be some pretty drasic nightmares," Thrash rested a hand on Nosedive's shoulder, "Maybe you 'should' tell you bro."  
"I can't!" Nosedive protested, "I mean, I have to deal with this myself. I hate remembering, and I stay up so late because I don't want to remember as soon. Besides, Wing went through the same thing I did, and if I tell him, not only will he remember, but he'll feel bad for not being there when he wasn't. I don't want that. I don't want him to worry about my problems. . ."  
"Dive, he's your 'brother'. He's s'posed to worry about you. It's, like, one of the things big bros 'do'," Mookie added in her bit.  
"He's already got the team to worry about. He doesn't need to worry about my problems."  
"At least let us help ya', Dive," Thrash stated, making Nosedive look up at him.  
"Well, I came to you guys, didn't I? And I let you know about my past. . ." Thrash and Mookie exchanged glances.  
"Dive-man, promise us something, would ya'?"  
"What is it?"  
"If these nightmares get worse, promise us that you'll go to Wing," Thrash finished.  
Nosedive slid off the countertop and on his feet, shaking his head.  
"I can't promise that. Sorry, but I can't. Listen, I've gotta' go. I didn't tell anyone where I was going or that I was leaving, so I need to be getting back before Wing comes looking for me," Dive headed towards the door, "And thanks for the chow. See you guys later."  
With that, Nosedive was gone and Mookie sighed in despair for her friend.  
  
Pond - Later that night -  
  
Nosedive sank down on the side of his bed with a sigh, fiddling with the cloth in his hands. He'd already taken the precaution of locking his door and turning his radio on. Now he was debating on whether or not to tie his beak shut.  
'If I 'do' tie my beak shut and someone gets in, they'll question me about it, same with the door and radio. If I don't and start screaming during the night, they'll surely bust down the door. But I can lie about the door, though, same with the radio. . . no. I better not. . .'  
Nosedive yawned, moving to lie on his bed and pulling the covers to his shoulders. With half closed eyes, he glanced over at his clock.   
'12:56. . . what a surprise. . .'  
He closed his eyes to wait for the dreadful sleep, cloth still clutched in hand. . .  
  
Duke's Room - An Hour Later -  
  
Duke lay on his bed with both arms tucked under his head, peering through the dark at his ceiling.  
'Wonder how the kid is doin'. He's probably been out like a' light for a few hours, now. Maybe I should go check on him. . ."  
A moment's debate played over in Duke's head before he threw the covers back and got up. After pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing a lock pick for a reason he didn't know, he left the room and moved towards Nosedive's room.  
Soft whimpers caught his ears when he stopped at the teen's door and he pressed his ear to it. Rock 'n Roll music echoed through the door, but the soft cries were clearly heard over the music. He tried to open the door only to find it locked.   
'Thank you, gut instinct. . .' he thought, pulling out his lock pick.  
After getting the door open, Duke rushed in, letting the door close after him, and shoke Nosedive awake. The teen fought against him, kicking and thrashing, for his dreams still had an effect on his mind.  
"Dive! Nosedive! Wake up, kid," Duke urged, gently smacking the side of Dive's face.  
"Wha. . .? Wha. . . Duke?" Nosedive blinked up at the ex-thief, "What are ya' doin' in my room?"  
'Aww. . . shit. . .' his mind thought bitterly, 'I knew this would happen. . .'  
"You were having another nightmare," Duke replied, "You ok?"  
"Yeah. . ." Dive pushed Duke away from him and sat up.  
Duke sat next to him, reaching over to turn the radio down. An occasional sniff came from Nosedive as they sat in a few moments of silence. Duke wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders.  
"Wanna' talk about it?" he asked softly.  
Dive shoke his head no before looking up, "You won't tell Wing will you? I mean, he already has his own things to worry about, I don't want him stressing out over my nightmares."  
Duke listened as Nosedive continued to ramble on. Telling how he didn't want his brother remembering because of him, how Wildwing had the team to look out for, how his 'dreams' weren't worth the time. Duke knew that these dreams were tearing Dive up inside and that the kid desperately needed someone to talk to.  
Nosedive moved on to tell about his past. His father, foster father, had severely abused both him and Wildwing. Nosedive got the worst of it, though, because the man had sent Wing to school while Dive had to stay home and suffer the abuse.  
Dive started sobbing part way through, making Duke become the older brother he was. The ex-thief pulled him to his chest and let the teen soak his shirt until he fell asleep. Duke tucked him under the covers and gave Dive a sad smile before turning for the door.  
"At least you have an older brother to look after ya', kid. Allen didn't for almost 14 years. . ." he whispered before shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
There we go! YEA!! Chapter 3!! No, that notebook never did get found, but I rewrote the chapter. I didn't really like how it was going in the first place. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 4. Hopefully, I'll get it out a lot sooner.  
  
Sailor Vegeta  
  
Extra Note: Those who are reading Love of a Leader, the next chapter should be out very soon. Be looking! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hullo, all! Now, I know that Duke is probably the oldest on the team, but it would have seemed weird that Duke was about 50 with a teenage brother, so I made ages suitable for the story. Now... enough of my rambling. On with the chapter.  
  
A quick second note: I'm upping the rating due to the language that's starting to come in the story. I feel that's it's best to do that so I won't get any complaints about bad ratings.  
  
Disclaimer: We should all know that I don't own the Ducks. But if I did, you can bet that there'd be a lot of shit going on between me and Disney to continue the story line. And guess who'd win.... me of course! ^_^ (uhh... probably not...)  
  
Ages:  
  
Wing: 21  
  
Dive: 17  
  
Duke: 26  
  
Allen: 17  
  
Grin: 28  
  
Tanya: 23  
  
Mallory: 20  
  
***Past fears, Past Memories***  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
The Raptor -  
  
Allen took deep, painful breaths as he leaned against the cell's wall. Shifting slightly for a better position, he gave a low groan.  
  
'When Dragaunus says 'inflict pain,' they sure know how to do it. I think I probably got a cracked rib or something...' Allen thought.  
  
Being held down, he'd been defenseless, unable to break the droids' hold on him while the henchman had beaten him. But the other... he had just stood to the side looking a bit.... guilty? He wasn't sure. But if he had been able to get loose, he would've killed them both in an instant. Being taught by the military in self defense and spending the first five of the last seven and a half months of the invasion in the Brotherhood's H.Q. training had really helped his defense skills. Allen never knew how he had gotten into the headquarters. Last he remembered before waking up there, was escaping from the camps with his family, a dark figure that kept to the shadows leading them to safety.  
  
The pounding in his head brought Allen back to reality. Wincing, he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Then a thought hit him.  
  
'What planet am I on, anyway?'  
  
The Pond -  
  
Nosedive groaned, rolling over, only to result in falling of the bed in a tangle of covers. Annoyed and frustrated, he fought to get loose from the sheets when the door opened. Nosedive took no notice of this and continued his battle, managing to get the material caught over his head and was unable to get loose. A laugh made him stop, embarrassed by being caught in his position.  
  
"Having trouble there, baby bro?" Dive sighed in relief at hearing Wildwing's voice.  
  
"Yeah, could you help me out?" he asked, voice muffled by the material he was wrapped in.  
  
"Sure, just hold up a sec..." footsteps came toward him from behind, "You got a garbage dump for a room... Sure you don't have a truck hidden in here somewhere?"  
  
Before Dive could answer, the covers were grabbed and yanked away so suddenly he found himself hanging upside down with his foot tied in the sheets. Wing grinned with a shake of his head then reached down to untie Dive's ankle.   
  
"Thanks..." the younger sibling stated, standing while Wildwing threw the sheets back onto the bed.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you got into such a mess," the team captain chuckled, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Dive yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten. I came to tell you that practice is canceled for the day. As is the publicity stunts," Nosedive grinned which turned into a frown in an instant.  
  
"What's the deal?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Give everyone a break."  
  
"And...?" Wing wrapped an arm around Nosedive's shoulders.  
  
"And, I was thinking that you and me could go out for a while. Catch a movie, grab a bite to eat, browse the mall... What ya say, baby bro?"  
  
Dive grinned, "Sound's good to me!"  
  
"Great! Now get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Wing gave Nosedive a playful swat on the rear then ruffled his hair before turning to leave in a hurry, laughing as a pillow came flying at him, hitting the door instead. Dive frowned after him, rubbing his butt where he had been smacked then moving to get dressed. He could already tell, after tripping over an empty pizza box, ripping his jeans as he put them on, and not being able to find his comm, that he was in for a bad morning. After finding his comm on the dresser and wondering how the hell he didn't see it in the first place, Nosedive groaned and stumbled out the door.  
  
Later that afternoon -  
  
After much teasing, playful bickering, a walk through the park, and a movie, Wildwing and Nosedive sat in a little restaurant, munching on burgers and fries, and sipping drinks. Wing smiled, one arm on the table, and pointed a ketchup covered fry at Nosedive.  
  
"Had any fun yet, bro?" he asked, putting the fry in his mouth and reaching for another.  
  
Nosedive nodded, speaking around the hamburger in his mouth, "Ysh!"  
  
Wing reached over the table and ruffled his brother's hair with a grin. Dive swatted his hand away, frowning, then tried to straighten his shoulder length hair. His older brother smirked, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"I've got somewhere to take you when we're done."  
  
"Really? Where?" Dive stuffed a few more fries in his mouth.  
  
"Jus' a little spot I found on the outskirts of town. I've been meaning to take you there for a while now. It's not much, but I'm sure you'll like it, " Wing stated before downing the rest of his soda.   
  
"Oh, cool!" Dive finished his fries, carefully studying Wing's face before speaking up, "Hey, bro?"  
  
"Yeah, Dive?"  
  
"Where's the mask at? You're not wearing it."  
  
"I've got it with me. What? You want me to put it on?" Wing reached for the puck bag at his side but Nosedive stopped him.  
  
"No, don't. I like when you're not wearing it all the time. I was just wondering," Dive explained.  
  
"You don't want me to wear it?"  
  
"It's not that. It's just that... you wear it practically 24/7. I mean, yeah, I understand going to fight, you'll need it. Same with games," Nosedive grinned as an image came to mind, "I could see it now... 'Hi there, puck! Nice to see you. Thanks for the bump on the head!'" Wing chuckled as well, shaking his head at the thought, "I get all that. But wear it all the time? Come on, it's not healthy, big bro."  
  
With that, Nosedive finished his burger, followed by a swig from his drink.  
  
"And what you're eating is?" Wildwing grinned, "But I see your point. I've only taken it off at night and such since the first time I've put it on... But, you know I'll do anything for ya', little bro. I'll try not to wear it so often."  
  
The two brothers grinned at each other. After finishing their meal, they got up to leave, leaving behind a large tip for their waitress.  
  
~The Pond~  
  
Drake One's alarm came as a startlement to the peaceful residents of the Pond. One by one, Grin, Duke, and Mallory came into the Ready Room, where Tanya was already at the large supercomputer, the later of the two cursing lightly from being distracted from their quiet time.  
  
"Sounds like Dragaunus' goons are being naughty again, as usual," Duke muttered, looking up at the screen.  
  
Tanya nodded, "Yeah, they're at the, uh, science lab across town."  
  
"Well, c'mon! Let's move it!" Mallory shouted, running out the door, the remaining teammates at her heels.  
  
~Halfway across town~  
  
The two brothers looked at each other when the Migrator sped past them. Wing made a sharp u-turn, tires skidding along the pavement, and took off after the vehicle, knowing a disturbance was somewhere in town. The team entered the gates of the science lab parking lot where a slew of cyborgs were waiting. Nosedive, being in armor, cocked his pucklauncher and shot three explosive pucks, destroying about half of the drones.  
  
"Nice job, Dive," Wing commented, parking the cycle then reaching for the puck bag his mask was in.  
  
Grin picked up one of the nearby robots and threw it into three others where Mallory shot an explosive puck at them. Duck slashed his way through two, then flipped over their remains and made chopped suey out of four more. With a kick, one went soaring into the wall nearby and Tanya turned, blasting two others with her omni-tool. With that she stood back, hands on hips with a smug look. The last three were destroyed by Wildwing, rushing at them with his ice shield up then tricking them into shooting each other. After all of that and not a lizard in site, save for the little green one blinking down at them from the top of the lab's sign, the team glanced at each other with a grin or smile. The two siblings looked at each other. Dive tapped the bridge of his beak, causing Wing to grin and remove the golden mask off his beak.  
  
Good work, team, " the captain congratulated just as their comms went off.  
  
Good job, indeed, ducks, "Dragaunus appeared on the screen, "But you'll have to do better then that, especially if you want to see a certain duck friend again."  
  
At that, the ducks glanced at each other again, confusion written clearly on their faces.   
  
"What are you talking about, man? We 'have' no other 'duck friends' on this planet," Dive declared, using his fingers to help quote out the 'duck friends' part.  
  
The Saurian chuckled, "That's where you're wrong. I believe you know who I'm referring to, L'Orange. A very close relation, I might say as well. After all, the boy looks just like you..." Realization came to the ex-thief.   
  
'Oh, no... Allen.... I know you better then that. You wouldn't let those slimy Saurians come near you, especially now that the invasion is over...'  
  
"Don't be so surprised. Mind you, he was quiet easy to catch..."  
  
"Quit playing games, Dragaunus."  
  
"Who said anything about playing games? In fact, he's right here..." Dragaunus moved to reveal a beaten and battered teenager.  
  
Duke felt his heart almost stop. Allen was being held by two hunter drones, a dark red crimson making its way down the side of his head. Bruises and blood covered his body and his cloths were almost nothing but shreds. With a cough, quickly followed by a few dry heaves, he raised his head slowly with a wince. At seeing the image of Duke as well as the rest of the Mighty Ducks, his eyes widened.   
  
"...Duke....." he rasped out.  
  
Dragaunus moved back in front of the screen, "As you can see, he's right here."  
  
"Why you sorry son of a bitch!" it took all of Duke's self control and a little more to keep himself from tearing his own arm off just to get at the evil overlord.  
  
"Now now, no bad mouthing..." Dragaunus waved a finger at him with a smirk, "Now, if you want to get him back, you have to do something for me..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No! Duke! Don't worry about me! Don't listen to him! Please!" Allen's voice cried from the background.  
  
"Shut up, slut!"   
  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard, followed by a grunt of pain. The ducks winced, Wing and Nosedive paling, Dive more so then his brother. Duke simply growled. His brother was not a slut! He was going to be sure that those Saurians paid dearly.  
  
"Now, if you want to see this duck alive, and get him back, of course, you'll go to the Devil's Backside and retrieve the senuk chip that I've been searching for. If you don't, you can say goodbye to the duck, "Dragaunus laughed, shutting off the connection and leaving Duke cursing for all he was worth.  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
And here's chapter four! I know the part about Dive, Wing, and the mask occurs a lot in my stories, but hey! I don't think Wing should wear that thing all the time! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. It's written, it's just the matter of typing it. Now if only I can get off that Writer's Block on Love of a Leader.... 


	6. PLEASE DRIVE CAREFULLY!

I'm sorry to tell you guys, but the next chapter isn't going for a least a few more days. i'm to upset to do it. I can barely get this wrote as it is! My uncle died just yesterday (10/7/03), and one of my class mates was killed on her way to school (10/8/03). It hit our class really bad, especially since we have a very small, very close class. I can barely see to type this, thanks to my endless supply of tears. Please pray for Andrea Tynes' parents and her boyfriend. She was their only child and only 16. And please, whatever you do, please drive carefully. This is twice in the past 18 months that this has happened to my school. I don't care if you review to this or not, just remember to stay on your side of the road and drive carefully and pay attention to the speed limits. Andrea loved to drive fast. You never know what you have until you've lost it, and in my case, it's a friend I never really got to know.  
  
I thought that you would like to know this to help understand what is taking so long with this chapter.   
  
Sailor Vegeta 


	7. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! Geesh... When did we see THIS update coming? I can't believe it myself. bows Gomen, minna. I've been very lazy as of VERY late. I really shouldn't have kept you guys waiting. Once again, I'm sorry. 

Oh, BTW

Gomen - sorry

minna - everybody

Disclaimer: sing song Disclaimer, the disclaimer. We all love the disclaimer... normal voice In other words, I own nothing but Allen!

**Ages:**

Wing: 21

Dive: 17

Duke: 26

Allen: 17

Grin: 28

Tanya: 23

Mallory: 20

**Past fears, Past Memories**

**Chapter 5**

Allen stood between the two robots that held his arms firmly. His green eyes glowered dangerously at the Saurian overlord, who chuckled, turning from the computer.

'Damnit, Duke. After all these years, I get used as bait against you. I can't believe that you're gonna listen to that Saurian! Just because of me!'

The teen's thoughts were ceased when Dragaunus took his bloodied beak in his claw.

"Because of you, you're brother is going to die. Along with the rest of the Mighty Ducks. The Devil's Backside is full of traps. There is no telling what kind of dangers they can get into. And we don't want that, now do we?" chills went up Allen's spine at his laugh.

"No..." he murmured as he was taken out of the overlord's throne room, "No! I won't let you hurt Duke! Let me go! Let Me Go! You can't hurt my brother! NO!"

Dragaunus chuckled, settling down in his chair and pressing his fingertips together while smoke curled from his nostrils.

"Soon. I'll be rid of my duck problem. Oh yes... very soon indeed..."

**Anaheim Science Lab**

Duke growled lowly after slamming his comm shut then ran into the Migrator only to return with one of the Duckcycles.

"Duke! Wait!" Wildwing shouted before Duke could rev up the engine.

"You're not gonna stop me, Wing. I know how much saving the world means to you, but that kid means a hell of a lot more to me. I'm not gonna leave him in that lizard's claws."

"I didn't say we were, Duke. We're gonna get him outta there. You can bet your feathers we are. I would never leave someone at the mercy of Dragaunus," Wing stated then turned to the team tech, "Tanya? Where is this 'Devil's Backside' located at?"

"It's about a four hour drive to the west of here. But that place is dangerous!" she warned, "No one would be crazy enough to go up there!"

"And no one's crazy enough to leave a person, especially a child, to Dragaunus," Tanya grabbed Wildwing's arm.

"But Wing, listen! Of all the people who's been on that mountain, few's returned uninjured or... or even alive."

"We'll go in the Aerowing," the captain replied, entering the Migrator.

Tanya sighed softly before following along with the rest of the team, Duke wheeling the cycle up the ramp. Soon, the team was aboard the stealth fighter, Wing at the controls. Nosedive sat in his normal seat beside his brother, lost in his thoughts but helping pilot the Aerowing on mental autopilot.

'Where did that guy come from? Surely ol' lizard lips wouldn't go all the way back to Puckworld to get him...' he thought to himself, 'But if anything, I wish I could put myself in his place so he wouldn't have to suffer... Through both the camps and my foster father, I've grown used to pain. I'm just scared to go back to that drunken... bastard. Of all the things I've seen and done, that's what scares me the most, as much I don't want to admit it... Well... who ever you are, man, we're gonna get you outta there! You can count on it!'

His senses soon focused on the approaching mountain ahead of them. It was the steepest and barest mountain he'd ever seen!

"Wait a minute, bro! Can't no one climb that! Not even us!" Dive cried frantically.

Wildwing didn't seem to pay him any attention as he scanned the mountainside.

"Who said anything about climbing?" the captain finally answered, piloting the plane to the other side, "Dive, take the controls. Grin, Duke, we're going down there to get that chip."

"How are you going to get down there?" Dive asked curiously, "Surely you're not gonna jump down with a parachute..."

"No, the gliders," the three ducks disappeared to the lower section of the Aerowing to soon appear out side in three of the five gliders.

Mallory gripped the back of Nosedive's seat and peered over his head out the windshield, "Tanya, you think they'll find that chip?"

"I'm not sure, really," the team mechanic settled down on Wing's previous seat, "I'm not even sure if there is such a thing as a senuk chip!"

She tapped into Drake One to begin her research. Nosedive circled the Aerowing for a few minutes, keeping an eye on his three teammates outside, while Mallory settled back down in her seat as well. After a while, Tanya looked up from her work, appearing confused.

"What is it?"

She turned to Dive, "Drake One can't find anything pertaining to a senuk ship, but this mountain side... it was a landmine back in one of the wars... and most of the mines never went off, nor did anyone dig them back up..."

"So you're saying that if they land in just the right spot...?" Mal trailed off.

"That's right. They-they'll be badly injured or worse... killed.."

"What!" Nosedive hurriedly connected to the guys' comm links, "Wing! You've gotta get outta there, man!"

"Dive, we're busy," Wing replied.

"Yeah, but you might not be if you land! This place was a landmine! They never dug the unused mines back up!" the teen's cry was followed by a pause.

"So you're saying that if we land, we just might die..." Duke spoke up, seeming worried.

"Yeah! And Tanya can't find anything about something called a senuk chip! If you ask me, this whole thing was a trap."

"So... those mines... that must be what the mask is picking up," Wildwing stated, "I've been getting a lot of readings since we got here. They're all over this place."

Grin finally spoke up, "I must admit, I've been getting bad vibes from this place."

"Alright. Dive, open the hatch. We're coming in," Wildwing stated firmly, "As soon as we're aboard, set course for the coordinates of the Raptor."

"Roger that, bro!"

Dive did as ordered, opening the hatch first then typing in the coordinates from Tanya. As the trio outside started their course to come inside, one of the gliders went out of control. The rest of the team could do nothing as the glider their captain was using began to spiral downwards towards the steep of the mountain. Even Grin and Duke were too far away to do any good. Although, knowing it wouldn't help any, the team of five let out a cry in unison.

"WILDWING!"

**Chapter 5**

**  
**HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! And after such a long time too. I had more to this chapter, but I wanted to leave you on edge for a bit longer.

Plz review! Arigato! Love ya'. (Though it might not seem like it...)

SV


End file.
